Aegean Empire
People A massive alliance of different tribes, cultures, and peoples all under one banner. The multitude of separate cultures makes it difficult to generalize all the people of the empire. When Aegus I established his dominion over the five states, he made sure to foster a kingdom that had a shared identity. Public forum was encouraged, states competed in friendly sport, public baths were established, religious festival was state-sponsored, and all previous social classes were abolished. Intermingling of the races was also encouraged, and as a result the Aegeans are rather free about their sexuality and associated practices. Although remnants of discrimination remain, there is now more social mobility in the empire than ever before, with the charge for reform being led by Panaea. Still, although some radicals push for a shift to republicanism, the empire is led by a small group of elite men, distinguished by their military prowess and conquests. All males are required to serve in the military for at least 10 years, with this law extending to females in Thrake and Panaea. This military service, however, is not a singular pursuit. Being as much a part of daily life as a part-time job, regular infantry can still pursue careers and interests outside of their required service. Cavalry, being the elite, must dedicate their full time and effort to their training. The Aegean military is famed for its strong cavalry and impressive phalanxes. Infantry carry extremely large double-pointed spears called sarissa, which measure at over 6 meters (18 feet) in length. In the event that the phalanx must disband, infantry also carry recurved kopis shortswords. Traditional strategy involves pinning the enemy army with the phalanx, then breaking through their ranks with the heavy Thessalian cavalry, allowing Thrakean giants to clean up the rear. If further discord is required, Apeiron shamans are called upon, though the rest of the army views them with distrust. The majority of the empire is not landlocked, bar Thrake, and as such the Aegeans also possess a substantial navy. As far as cuisine goes, Aegean dishes consist of four main ingredients: olives, wheat, tomatoes, and grapes. These lend themselves to pasta, olive oil, wine, and various types of breads. Near the coast you will find more seafood, including eels (a Panaean specialty). It is also customary to use flatbread as a plate, piling meat and vegetables on top. The most famous flatbread dish of the region is known as a gyro. It is also customary to have meat with your wine, typically spiced, salted, or sauced chicken. Peculiarly, cheese is a rarity, mostly found in the mountainous region of Thrake, where goats are a source of both meat and dairy. Of course, for all these social advancements, as well as maintenance of infrastructure, the population is regularly taxed. In Aegaea and Panaea there are few complaints, but Thrake, Apeiros, and Thessalia regularly argue that they do not receive the same benefits as the more urbanized states, so should not be taxed in the same way. Recent internal politics have brought the empire into a state of unrest, as control of the empire is contested by multiple factions. However, the majority of Aegeans, for however much they may bicker, are fiercely proud of the mighty empire that they live under, and will defend it with their lives from foreign attackers. History Founded by Aegus I, he took an army of just 20,000 from the capital (now named Aegai in his honor) and conquered a vast area using his military prowess and incredible charisma. After his death, the empire has been in a state of disarray. The three generals who served directly underneath Aegus having constructed a hasty alliance, using Aegus’ second wife as a puppet queen. There remain those also loyal to Aegus’ brother, who they say has a stronger claim to the throne. And still remains another, who, identity unknown, quietly gains support. Homeland Aegaea, the first state, is located centrally on the peninsula and as such has the most temperate climate. It is home to the capital of Aegai, and as such is famous for its highly urban culture, as well as its patronage of the arts and sciences. The neighboring regions of Thrake, Panaea, Apeiros, and Thessalia all have their unique cultural identity. Thrake is famed for its giant warriors, hailing from a mountainous region to the north. They are often stereotyped as warlike and foolhardy, which is not a reputation ill earned. Panaea, a coastal region, is perhaps most famous for its industry, as well as the wealth that has accumulated from it. It is also notable that in Panaea, you will find that there is little discrimination between the sexes, as a result of their years of having to defend their veritable resources from their neighbors. Apeiros is a land of nomadic tribes, only recently having been brought to order recently. It is still by far the most frontier-like of the Aegean subregions. Thessalia is a simple farming country and is where many of the Aegean cavalry’s famous horses are bred and raised. Special Factors Their diversity is their strength. Once they regain a sense of stability internally, they may yet again set their sights on the world. May the sun never set in the Aegean Empire.